Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$33$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$83$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$83$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $83$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $83$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $33 \geq $83$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $83 - $33 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $50 $ $x \geq \dfrac{50}{4} \approx 12.50$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $12.50$ up to $13$ Kevin must sell at least 13 subscriptions this week.